The Masked Mew
by K.Grace75
Summary: Who is this Masked Mew and why does she look like Zoey? Is she her twin? Maybe. But you will have to read and see! R&R please! RXI and maybe more!


**The Masked Mew**

**Chapter 1: Shocked**

**I'm writing another fanfic! YAY! Anyways I don't have much to say, but this is my first Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, so hope you enjoy! It might be a little confusing at first. But you'll catch on. Oh I don't think I will include Mark. Sorry Mark/Masaya fans I don't' really like Mark. I'll make Elliot her boyfriend instead! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew! (I WISH I DID) But I do own my own characters.**

**Incase you only know the Tokyo Mew Mew and don't know the Mew Mew Power name here are their names:**

**Zoey/ Ichigo**

**Renée/ Zakuro**

**Kikki/ Purin**

**Bridget/ Retasu**

**Corina/ Mint**

**Elliot/ Ryou**

**Wesley/ Kiichiro**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

One summer day Will was walking through the park. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with blackberries on it and a short shirt which was white with a blackberry on the bottom right side and tennis shoes that had blackberries on each side of her shoes. Her hair was black. Suddenly she hears faint screams and cries for help. She ran towards the screams. While running she transforms into a Mew Mew. Her outfit is just like Zoey's. She has gloves like Zoey and one glove even has the heart on it, her boots are like Zoey's and her hair is like and the same length as Zoey's. She had on a mask that covered her face down to her nose. Her eyes were barely showing but she could see just fine. Her outfit is all black. She had white cat ears and a white tail with a black ribbon and a silver bell on it.

She saw, when she got there, five more Mews. _I thought I was the only Mew in Tokyo… I guess I'm not, that's good. I better help._ Will jumped into a nearby tree.

Zoey, the Pink Mew, was just about to get hit by Dren's Twin Swords when a dark blue beam shot out from a tree and hit Dren. Everyone looked at the tree in which the beam came from. The Masked Mew jumped down from the tree. She looked at all of the mews but stopped at Zoey. Will's eyes widened and Zoey's jaw dropped. All of the Mews except Zoey and Will looked from Zoey to the Masked Mew. Zoey was shocked to see that the Masked Mew looked just like her. Even Will was surprised that she looked just like Zoey. Suddenly Dren flew toward Zoey swords in hand.

"Look out!" The Masked Mew cried jumping down from the tree and pushing Zoey out of harms way. She got struck by Dren swords instead. Injured she stood up

"Blackberry Bell! You in the pink call out your weapon!" The Masked Mew yelled

"Ok. Strawberry Bell!" Zoey cried

"Let's attack together!" Will shouted.

"Right!" Zoey said

"Double Berry Bell FULL POWER." The two shouted in unison.

Dren teleported away hurt and the predisite was destroyed. The Masked Mew suddenly fell to the ground holding her leg.

"Ah!" Zoey said "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Will said trying to stand up but failed to do so.

"No you're not. Come on let's take you to our headquarters"

"But--"

"No. Come on. We'll get you fixed up."

"Fine."

(They are still in their Mew Forms)

"It looks like a café." Will plainly said.

"Yeah well, we work here under cover as waitresses. It's really fun." Zoey explained.

_I guess I can trust these Mews._ Will thought.

"Ok I guess I could join you if that's ok?"

"Alright, I'll go ask Elliot!" Zoey said excited and she raced off to find him.

"What's up with that?"

"Elliot's her boyfriend and our boss." Corina said.

"Now I see."

(Everyone, including Zoey, turns back into human forms)

"Ryou! Where are you!"

"Down here! In the lab!"

Zoey ran down the stairs to the lab.

"Guess what?" Zoey said

"What?" Elliot asked wrapping his arms around Zoey's waist.

"We found a new Mew!"

"What? But… But that's impossible!"

"What do you mean? Come and meet her!" Zoey said pulling the confused Elliot out the lab door.

Zoey dragged Elliot by his arm up the stairs.

"Well here he is!" Zoey said.

"Zoey, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Ok come with me."

"Do you live with your mom?" Will asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have a dad?"

"No. Well I did but my mom never talks about him…"

"I have a dad but not a mom well I did but my mom doesn't talk about him either.'

"Wait!" Zoey said, "I have a picture of my mom, do you have a picture of your dad?"

"Yeah, wait, is yours torn down the middle!"

"Yes!"

They showed each other their pictures. Then they screamed and hugged each other. Everyone rushed over and saw the girls hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOSH, WE'RE SISTERS! TWIN SISTERS!"

"HUH!" The other Mews and Elliot said in unison.

The two stopped jumping up and down. Zoey ran over to Elliot and hugged him to death screaming "I HAVE A TWIN! I HAVE A TWIN! Wait I don't know your name?"

"It's Will"

"I'm Zoey and these are my friends and fellow Mews."

"I'm Corina."

"Renée, nice to meet you."

"Bridget, pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Kikki!"

"Me Mini Mew! Me Mini Mew!"

Then suddenly they all heard an explosion down by Tokyo Tower.

"ALIEN ALERT! PREDISITE ALERT!" Mini Mew cried.

"Alright girls, LET'S GO!" Zoey said

"Right!" Every Mew but Zoey said.

**Well I'll end it here. Chapter 2 coming soon! I might update Ch. 2 right after this Ch. Oh and PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE _REVIEW! No flames, please.**


End file.
